


New Adventures

by Xchloexpeepsx



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Eventual relationship, M/M, Tags will update as chapters continue
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:27:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25925131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xchloexpeepsx/pseuds/Xchloexpeepsx
Summary: Sam, Rafe and Charlie are looking for the hidden treasure of Blackbeard but they are not the only ones looking for it.
Relationships: Rafe Adler/Samuel Drake
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

Charlie Cutter had been watching this guy for about a week. Jeremy Carter was his name, he was American, rich well he assumes he’s rich by how he dresses and happened to have career as an antique finder. The typical find the antique in question no questions asked, with the guy being rich Cutter often wondered why he even does this kind of thing because the guy could most likely afford living a life of luxury without having to work. Cutter had been following Carter because of one thing, the moonstone. He had collected a moonstone for another client that was a key in unlocking something else, his plan for tonight was to try and get this moonstone from the bar and if that doesn’t work...well? He has a plan B.

Here was Jeremy sitting at the bar in a suit and some goofy looking bow tie to say he looked out of place in this shabby bar was an understatement. If he was honest Cutter thought he’d be having to try and sneak his way into some fancy bar to find him, not this. He wasn’t sure what to expect from this guy when he approaches him, was he going to fall for his charm or was he going to be stubborn like another rich asshole he’s recently met?

Cutter decided to make his move to the bar once he saw that Carter was close to finishing his glass of bourbon. Casually walking over to the bar he leaned against it, catching Carter in the corner of his eye looking at him.  
“I’ll have a beer and whatever this gentleman is having” said Cutter as he watched the man’s eyebrows raise up with surprise.  
“Oh! Um Bourbon...please” he said nervously before the bartender gave Cutter is bottle and refilled Carter’s glass.  
“Thanks” he muttered as he turned to look at Cutter.  
“Charlie Cutter” he introduced himself as he reached his hand out for a handshake.  
“Jeremy Carter” he responded as he accepted Charlie’s hand.

“So what’s a bloke like you doing in a place like this” Started Charlie as Jeremy furrowed his eyebrows a little.  
“I mean that as a compliment by the way” he added before taking a swig of his bottle causing Jeremy to chuckle, a little tint of pink of his cheeks as he did.  
“It’s close by to a meeting I’ve got with a client” Responded Jeremy  
“Oh drinking on the job?” Teased Charlie  
“Believe me I need it” He muttered in response before taking a swig of his drink.  
“Guy an arsehole?”  
“Assholes, more than one” corrected Jeremy as he took another sip of his drink.

“What do you do? If you don’t mind me asking” asked Charlie as he sat on the bar stool next to the guy.  
“You really wanna know?” He asked with suspicion as Charlie shrugged his shoulders.  
“Yeah, just trying to make conversation”  
Jeremy sighed as he looked up trying to figure out the best way to explain what exactly he does.  
“I’m some sort of....collector let’s just say, client asks me to obtain a certain object for a price and I do it...no questions asked” explained Jeremy as Charlie nodded in understanding. He already knew what Jeremy does and he’s honestly surprised how much this guy is telling him.

Jeremy shifted a little in his seat as he turned to face Charlie a little more.  
“In all honesty I really enjoy doing what I do, I get to find all of these amazing artifacts and valuable stuff I’m mean of course I’ve taken pictures and wrote about my findings since they go to the client but it’s something amazing about being face close and able to touch these things you know? Almost like a once in a lifetime thing” explained Jeremy, Charlie watched as the guy’s eyes lit up as he talked about it, in honesty it was quite sweet.  
“So why you so nervous to meet these clients if you love this job so much?” 

Jeremy nervously swallowed and his hand clutched his glass a little tighter.  
“The clients I’m meeting kind of scare me a little if I’m honest” nervously laughed Jeremy before he was taking out his phone to look at the time.  
“Oh shoot, I’ve actually gotta go and meet them now!” exclaimed Jeremy as he quickly stood up from his seat, almost tripping and quickly downing the last of the drink. Looks like plan B is were it’s happening then.

“Wait a minute mate” said Charlie as he took Jeremy’s wrist causing him to look back at him with surprise.  
“I’m sort of a collector myself so your job?....if I needed help to find something you could find it?” Asked Charlie as Jeremy’s eyes lit up.  
“You’re a collector too? small world! And yeah I mean I’d need more information on what you wanted me to find but yeah I could find it” Responded Jeremy before he was shoving his hand in his pocket and pulling out a business card.  
“Here!”  
“Thanks mate”  
“I’ve gotta go but I hope to hear from you Charlie” he said, a little tint of pink in his cheeks and a soft smile before he turned to walk away and leave the bar.

...............

It’s been a long time since Sam had been to England, last time he was here him and Nathan were on the run. They would have had nowhere to go if it wasn’t for Harry Flynn, he took them both in since he was living alone and Sam was joining him on this job that he had originally planned to in order to support him and Nathan before all of this. Now that Nathan had filled him in on everything he missed including what happened between him and Flynn he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t upset about it all, in a way he couldn’t get his head around the reasoning for what happened especially because of how close they all were. England was also where he met Charlie Cutter and luckily nothing had changed about Charlie apart from a small incident that wasn’t his fault. Now here he was inside a van parked in a dark alleyway while rain was heavily pouring down. Guess the darkness in the van and the rain hitting the windows gave somewhat of a comforting feeling but it still didn’t change the fact that Sam did not miss England’s shitty weather one bit. Charlie had suggested a third person for the job, Sam did ask Victor but it turns out Nathan had asked him to babysit Cassie for a week while him and Elena go on vacation and Charlie had asked Chloe but it turns out she was working on something with Nadine. So this left one other person.

Rafe.

It’s been a two years since the Avery incident and Sam learned in a shocking and unexpected way that Rafe was actually alive and somewhat well. On another job with Victor last year Sam had been running from some idiots with guns after the same thing and had noticed someone running alongside him on another building. A hooded guy running too and even helping to take down the assholes, Sam had grew curious and began to follow this guy only to grab his hood and to reveal it was Rafe. Sam remembers how it felt in that moment, like the whole world went quiet around him as he saw that familiar face and how they looked at each other eyes wide. Before Sam could even say anything Rafe threatened to finish him off if he gets in his way and given the events of the year before he knew it wasn’t an empty threat. 

He actually ran into Rafe again later on in his job when he had the same experience as Nathan and fell off a cliff. He was definitely surprised when he woke up to see Rafe in his face, look of concern as he tried to bring him to consciousness. If anything Sam thought there was a possibility that Rafe actually cared about him. They had bickered and argued but in the end they joined together to help find Victor who he had lost and the artifact. He thinks working with Nadine Ross a few months before with Chloe had given him this whole ‘second chances’ view on things. To say the least it ended up working out, they found the artifact and split the money they got from it between the three of them. Surprisingly it seems this whole Avery thing and how Rafe nearly died had given him a new light on things. He had basically been playing dead so he wasn’t using his wealth in his day to day life and after reuniting with Sam he wrote a letter to Nate which surprised both Sam and Sully to say the least. The letter basically explained how he was still alive (embarrassingly just in time moved out the way and passed out from the heat of the flames so it looked like the treasure fell on him) and his view on the whole situation. The most surprising thing of all? Rafe apologised. He apologised to Nate which must mean something because Sam doesn’t believe “I’m sorry” is in the Rafe Adler dictionary. On top of it all...Nathan forgave him.

Jumping back to today Sam had asked Rafe to join him and Charlie on this job. From what he was aware Charlie was in the bar somewhat trying to buddy up to a guy named Jeremy Carter, some guy who had a certain clue that they needed while Rafe was on the lookout for this guy’s secret hideout, Charlie had been scouting the place for a week before they arrived. Thinking of where he is now Sam wonders why he himself was so quick to forgive Rafe, he tried to kill them both?! Did he believe that Rafe was actually sorry? Or was it because of their history? He knows there’s something between them he even thinks Sully has picked up on it...maybe a part of him wonders if there could be something now or in the future between them.

As he looked out that’s when he saw Charlie in the rain in a hurry to make his way over to the van. Quickly opening the door to the passengers seat and climbing in before quickly shutting the door.  
“Alright mate!” Smirked Charlie  
“How did it go?” Asked Sam as he turned in his seat to face him.  
“Surprisingly he let me buy him a drink”  
“You get his number?” Smirked Sam.  
“Actually!” He responded before pulling out the business card from his pocket and showing Sam.  
“I did!” Sam looked with surprise before he started to laugh  
“Get yourself second date too?” He continued to tease as Charlie rolled his eyes.  
“Alright that’s enough” he scoffed as he gently shoved Sam.

“I’m just saying! You were in that bar for a long time”  
“I softened him up he talked about his job and that the clients who we’re about to steal from scare the living shite out of him” Explained Charlie causing Sam to scoff.  
“Well this guy is gonna have a reason to be scared tonight because we’re about to ruin some assholes night” Said Sam with a smirk as he continued to look out for Rafe.

“I couldn’t get close enough to look through his things before he left but that’s were that rich friend of yours comes in right?” Continued Charlie as Sam looked back out to see if he could spot him.  
“Any sign of him y-“

What took them both by surprise was the van unexpectedly being opened before Rafe in a soaking wet hoodie climbed in and slammed the door shut. He was soaking wet and had an unamused look on his face that Sam felt like he wanted to laugh about but as if Rafe could read his thoughts he spoke up.  
“Not a word” he said in a cold tone  
“He’s in that warehouse a few blocks from here” he added next before Sam was starting up the van.  
“Were you followed?” Asked Sam as Rafe pulled his hood down and ran his fingers through his hair.  
“No, waited around and they’re still inside and no one is guarding the place so they’re not expecting anyone”.

Sam drove the van as Rafe gave directions through the dark streets of London before they arrived at their destination.  
“So how are we doing this?” Asked Charlie as he looked at the outside of the building.  
“The car drove in when I watched him, got a little closer but when I looked through the windows there was no car” Explained Rafe  
“You lost him?”  
“No I didn’t lose him! He can’t have gone anywhere because I watched his every move so maybe theres more to the warehouse”  
“Like a secret hideout?” Suggested Sam  
“Exactly!” Charlie sighed as Rafe said this  
“Here we go again” he muttered to himself causing Sam and Rafe to look at each other confused.  
“Marlowe and Talbot had a similar thing” Explained Charlie as Sam nodded with understanding.  
“Who’s Marlowe and Talbot?” Asked Rafe still looking confused.  
“Two aresholes I was working for but not working for, anyway never mind that do we just....go in?” Asked Cutter, unsure as he looked at both Sam and Rafe.

“Maybe we should look around first before going in” suggested Sam as they all nodded in agreement before climbing out the van. Already as they stepped out the van they were completely drenched with heavy rain, something that Rafe was not exactly happy about already being out in the rain for a while watching Carter and because of the fact he gets sick easily.  
“Jesus!” Gasped Sam as the rain hit him before they all rushed to the building to have a look around.

“He’s right there’s no car” Called out Charlie as they looked through the window and they all headed to the door. Sam was the one to stand right at the door, looking at the other two before slowly opening it. It was quiet and dark as they slowly entered the warehouse, it was a small place that if there was a car inside it would clearly take up the room. They all began to search the place for any clues or signs of Carter’s whereabouts. 

“Well they’re definitely not here” Said Charlie as they looked around the room.  
“I’ve not kept my eyes off this place except when I was falling on my ass coming back to you, no one has left” Responded Rafe as he looked around.

Sam not looking were he was going walked back into something on the wall causing the others to jump back with surprise as a loud rumble echoed throughout the building and parts of the floor began to sink down and some sort of hidden door opened.  
“Yeah I totally knew that was gonna happen” nervously laughed Sam as he rubbed the back of his neck causing Rafe to roll his eyes.  
“Bloody hell” muttered Charlie clearly seeing Sam walk into the wall.  
“You’re a dickhead you know that?” Said Charlie as Sam turned to look at him with clear offence before Rafe was leading the way and walking down and through the door, the other two following behind.  
“I clearly saw the button”  
“You walked into it, Adler back me up on this” called out Cutter.  
“I did not”  
“Children?” Called out Rafe sternly like a grown adult about to lecture a child.  
“But yeah Cutter is right although it was less walking and more like falling” added Rafe causing Charlie to start laughing and Sam to sigh in annoyance.

“Whatever, I know what I did” muttered Sam.  
“You keep telling yourself that mate”  
They continued to walk down a dark tunnel, flashlights out as they continued on. Rafe must have been right about the car because there were clear tire marks on the ground from what they could see which continued on down the tunnel. It felt like they were walking for a while before they noticed some sort of light at the end. They hesitantly went slower with their steps because they were unsure about what was on the other side.

Sam went ahead, hesitantly peaking out as it led to some sort of parking lot because there in all it glory was Carter’s car.  
“That’s his car right?” Asked Sam before both Charlie and Rafe said “yeah” in response.  
“He’s still here” Muttered Sam  
“You have a plan if we get caught?” Asked Rafe as Sam shrugged his shoulders.  
“Maybe Charlie could say he wants a second date”  
“Piss off” Responded Charlie as Sam laughed  
“Can we just focus of finding the moonstone?” Said Rafe with annoyance, he was already drenched head to toe from being in the rain and he really wasn’t in the mood for their banter as Cutter called it. All he wanted to do was get this moonstone that was the key they need and to get back to Cutter’s apartment so that he can get out these clothes and have a hot shower. 

“Alright, alright I hear ya I’m working on it” Responded Sam as they headed into another room away from the car which looked like some sort of meeting room. As they entered there they saw a desk that contained tools used to analyse stuff and a few other sheets of paper with various information on. They didn’t really have time to look around as they could hear muffled voices getting louder and louder as they got closer to the door.  
“Shit” whispered Rafe before they rushed up the stairs of the room and hid on the small balcony, far away that no one will see them but close enough that the three could see or hear anything that goes on.

They kept quiet, looking through the small gaps as a woman entered the room along with Jeremy following behind.  
“So where is it?” She asked as she turned to face him, another American. Jeremy nervously opened up his bag before pulling out a box and opening it up, slowly to reveal the stone inside. The woman snatched the stone out the box as she inspected it. Jeremy looked like he wanted to say something, finger up and mouth open for a moment before closing it. He looked a little hurt most likely at her careless handling of the stone.  
“Is that it?” She asked as if she couldn’t believe it, disappointment in her voice.  
“Um yeah, it’s what you asked right?” He nervously responded as a wide grin appeared on the woman’s face.  
“Oh don’t be so nervous Mr Carter, you’ve done what we asked, so come on? Where did you find it?” She asked, voice teasing as she climbed up to sit on the table and turned to face him.  
“In a auction actually”  
“What? I have the money for that shit I could have done that myself!”  
“I mean I took it from the back before they took it out” Explained Jeremy as the grin on the woman widened.  
“I like your style Mr Carter!” She exclaimed.  
“Thanks Miss Stone”  
“Please called me Evelyn” she almost purred as her hand reached up to caress his cheek. So her name was Evelyn Stone?

Sam turned to Charlie with a smirk, a smirk that said ‘you have competition’ Charlie shook his head before continuing to look at the meeting below them.

Evelyn smiled as she looked at the flustered look on Jeremy’s face before she moved her hand away and put the stone in the box.  
“So um, when will I be paid?” Asked Jeremy as Evelyn pushed herself off the main table and made her way to put the box down on the other table on the other side of the room.  
“You will be paid when we’re ready to pay you” she responded in a cold tone.  
“I don’t mean to push but it took a lot of money coming here and-“  
“Let me just stop you Mr Carter!” Snapped Evelyn as she turned to face him again, leaning against the table.  
“I have a lot more important shit to work on so right now paying you is the last thing on my list so you’re gonna be a good little boy and wait” Ordered Evelyn causing Jeremy to nervously swallow, in all honesty Jeremy felt like his eyes were welling up a little. 

“Do I make myself clear?” She asked next as Jeremy nodded his head.  
“Good” that’s when the door opened causing both heads to turn in the direction of the door. The man that entered the room wore a top hat to match his dark coat and held some sort of walking stick with his gloved hands purposely just for decoration. When Sam looked at Rafe for a moment he saw this look on his face that he had never seen before in all his years that he’s known him...fear.

Rafe felt like his breath was stuck in his throat and his heart was pounding in his chest as he looked at the man with the hat. No this can’t be happening, this can’t be the man that is after the same thing as them. Why couldn’t have it just been that one rich prick? Anyone but him.

Sam looked at Rafe and the look of fear on his face before he looked back at the three down below.  
“You’re late!” Called out Evelyn with annoyance. The man in the hat said nothing in response before Jeremy spoke up.  
“So...um...the moonstone is right here if you want to take a look” Explained Jeremy as he led the man in the hat towards the table and opening up the small box on it. Evelyn moving a little to the side, still leaning against the table as the man came over.

The man in the hat put his walking stick to the side, leaning it against the table before his gloved hands were reaching out to slowly open the box and take out the stone, taking a lot more care compared to Evelyn. He brought the magnifying glass to his face to look at it before turning to the other.  
“This is it, very good Mr Carter I knew I could rely on you” his voice was low and formal as he spoke and it sent shivers running down Rafe’s spine.  
“Glad to hear it, Phobus right?” Asked Jeremy nervously.  
“That’s right” He responded before turning to look at Evelyn leaning against the table.

“We head out tomorrow” Explained ‘Phobus’ indicating towards Evelyn as he put the stone back into the box and moved to pick up the walking stick.  
“You can go” he said next, turning briefly to Jeremy before looking back to the box.  
“Thanks” Muttered Jeremy almost sadly most likely after the little moment with Evelyn before Phobus came in before he left the room leaving just the remaining two.

“You paying him?” Asked Evelyn  
“Are you?” Responded Phobus  
“Sorry but he’s not getting a single penny from me” she smirked  
“Not a pound”  
“He seemed desperate to be paid before, you not worried that he’ll come back?” She asked as she tilted her head a little. Phobus chuckled, a deep dark chuckle that caused a shakey breath to leave Rafe and his fist to clench tight.  
“You know what happens to people that get in my way” he said, voice low.

“You’d offer him a drink? He’s scared enough already I think he might actually piss himself if you did” laughed Evelyn, voice filled with amusement causing Phobus to chuckle again.  
“So what’s next?” Asked Everlyn as she turned her head to look at him.  
“We head out and look for the disc” Explained Phobus as he turned to face her.  
“What? Blackbeard has us running around like idiots? Collecting all these random pieces of crap?” She complained Phobus to shake his head.  
“Miss Stone a pirate like Blackbeard is not going to leave his hidden treasure out for everyone to take as they will”  
“But we’ve been searching for his treasure how long now? I’m getting impatient Alister...No wonder so many wanted him dead” she scoffed as she moved away from the desk.  
“Be patient Miss Stone, tomorrow is a new day” He said with a smirk before him and Evelyn left the room.

“Poor bastard” muttered Charlie in regards to Jeremy once the door was closed.  
Rafe didn’t move, he kept still for a moment as he collected his thoughts. He nervously tried to swallow this dread inside as he listened out for any sign of them returning. Once they were sure that there was no sign them coming back all three stood up. Sam looked at Rafe again and could feel the dread and worry radiating off him.

“You alright?” Asked Sam as Rafe looked at him for a moment before quickly turning away.  
“Fine, lets just get what we came here for” Rafe muttered in response as he pushed past Sam and headed down the stairs.  
“I don’t like the look of him” added Charlie as he followed Rafe down. Sam was the last to come down the stairs but he kept his eyes on Rafe. Rafe is not one to show his emotions and be open about them unless it was anger but something was wrong and whatever it was it was linked with that man ‘Phobus’ or ‘Alister’ whatever his name was. 

Rafe took the stone from the box and handed it to Charlie who had a zip pocket before all three quickly left the room and proceeded to go back the way that they came. Sam watched how Rafe looked desperate to leave, the way he increased the speed of his steps, close to running at one point. Of course they didn’t want to get caught but if Sam could pin point what emotion Rafe was displaying right now it was fear. Charlie seemed to pick up on it too as he looked at Sam in question.

Thankfully they had returned back out the door and out the warehouse back into the van without being caught by anyone which was a first. Rafe being incredibly quiet in the back of the van as they drove back to Charlie’s place did not go unnoticed. 

He watched how on edge Rafe looked as they followed Charlie up to his apartment and waited for him to unlock the door.  
“Here we are lads!” Exclaimed Charlie as he unlocked the door to his apartment and the other two followed behind. As Charlie was busy locking the door Rafe headed to the fridge to pull out a beer causing Charlie to raise his eyebrows. Sure. Help yourself!

Charlie watched Rafe cautiously before making his way over to Sam.  
“Is he alright? He’s been acting strange since that weirdo with the hat” He asked as they watched him search for the bottle opener.  
“I’ll try talking to him” suggested Sam as Charlie patted his shoulder and headed into his bedroom to change. Sam made his way over to the stool next to the kitchen counter, sitting down as Rafe turned to face him, watching him as he took a swig of the bottle.

“Something on your mind dear?” Asked Sam to try and lighten the mood.  
“I’m fine” Muttered Rafe before taking another swig of his bottle.  
“Tell me” he said causing Rafe to raise his eyebrows.  
“Tell you what?” Rafe responded as he pulled the bottle away from his lips.  
“Whatever is worrying you” said Sam voice growing a little softer as Rafe looked at him.  
“Whatever it is it’s to do with that guy with the hat. I saw you, you were perfectly fine until he turned up” he added as Rafe sighed before taking another gulp of the beer.

“Talk to me” he continued before his head moved to follow Rafe’s as he tried to look away from Sam’s eyes to avoid the subject.  
“Please?”  
Rafe stayed silent as he took a big gulp of the beer finishing it off and going to get another.  
“Okay that’s enough!” Said Sam as he got up to stop him, moving to stand in front of the fridge.  
“Out the way Samuel”  
“Tell me”  
“I know him alright!” Snapped Rafe  
“Okay I figured that” Responded Sam as Rafe closed his eyes as he sighed.  
“I met him before I saw you again, found something that I wanted him to analyse” Explained Rafe before he moved away to sit on the stool that Sam was previously on.  
“What happened?” Asked Sam as he moved away from the fridge. He leaned forward, resting his arms on the counter as he looked at Rafe.  
“Rafe?”

Rafe nervously licked his lips as he looked down at the counter before looking up at Sam.  
“Everything was fine at first, just business but...he gave me something to drink and I realised how strange it tasted and I started seeing things”  
’Offer him a drink’  
“He drugged you?”  
“Not just any drug...something that makes you see your fears” continued Rafe as Sam watched as his hands clenched tight into fists.  
“I remember him standing over me while all of this was happening talking about how fear is a beautiful thing because it lets him see weakness in people...fucker gets off on it” Rafe went silent again as he breathed out, unclenching his hands. For all the years he’s known Rafe he’s never showed any signs of fear but this guy seems to scare him.  
“What did you see?”  
“Something I never thought I’d go through again” Explained Rafe, his answer was vague and could mean anything. Of course Rafe isn’t going to tell him and he’s certainly not going to tell him what he’s scared of.

____

____

“You can’t be bloody serious” Rafe turned around and Sam looked up to see Charlie standing at his bedroom door and coming over the the counter.  
“Marlowe and Talbot did the same thing, fucking hell” he continued before grabbing a beer from the fridge. Once to removed the cap and took a swig he spoke again  
“They had this weird thing that could control people” he explained before taking out the moonstone from his pocket and putting it on the table.

“We still doing this? I mean we can’t let these basterds find the treasure right?” Asked Charlie as everyone looked at each other anxiously.  
“I need to change” Muttered Rafe as he got up from the table and headed to the spare bedroom, shutting the door behind him.

“Fucking hell” muttered Charlie  
as Sam sighed.  
“I’ll talk to him” Responded Sam for a second time that night before heading to the spare bedroom. He really should have knocked because the first thing he sees is Rafe with his shirt off.  
“Jesus Sam!” Called out Rafe as he moved to slam the door shut.  
“Sorry!”  
Sam turned to look at Charlie who looked clearly amused before he knocked on the door.

“Come in” Said Rafe from the other side. Sam entered the bedroom, Rafe now in a fresh clean shirt as Sam shut the door behind him as he sighed.  
“What?” Said Rafe  
“You scared of him?”  
Rafe clenched his jaw as he looked at the bed before looking back at Sam.  
“I just don’t want to go through that again”  
“We know what to expect, the asshole caught you off guard because you trusted him-“  
“Yeah that seems to happen a lot” scoffed Rafe  
“Don’t start, we’ve gotten past that-“  
“Have we? Because everyone I have worked with has stabbed me in the back, you included”  
“Well you tried to kill me and Nathan-“  
“And why was that?!” Snapped Rafe before they were silent, looking at each other as the tension grew in the room.

Rafe closed his eyes as he exhaled through his nose  
“I’m sorry” he said quietly causing Sam to look at Rafe with surprise two words put together he never thought would leave Rafe’s mouth.  
“What did you see?” Sam asked again softly as Rafe clenched his jaw again.  
“I don’t wanna talk about it...not yet”

Sam took a step forward.  
“Will you ever be ready?” He asked as Rafe looked at him for a moment before he rolled his shoulders and stood up a little straighter.  
“I don’t know” he responded sternly as Sam nodded his head and stepped closer to Rafe.

“We know how he acts and how he plays so we know exactly what to expect, we’ve got each other’s backs” started Sam as Rafe looked back at him.  
“We just stole an important key that both them assholes need” he continued on before he put his arm around Rafe’s shoulders and waved his hand about like he was trying to paint the big picture.

“Just think about it! How great would it feel to steal this treasure right from under him?” He asked before he looked at Rafe with a smile.  
“Feels good right?” He continued as Rafe hummed in response.  
“Come on it feels good! Say it!” Exclaimed Sam as Rafe groaned.  
“Okay it feels good!”  
“Atta boy! So are we doing this?” Asked Sam as he removed his arm from Rafe’s shoulders and turned to face him.

“Yes we’re doing this”  
..............

Charlie was still in the kitchen as he looked at the stone on the table. Why was he feeling so much guilt for that Jeremy guy? Maybe it’s because he knew the guy wasn’t going to get paid and stealing the Stone may have landed him in trouble? 

He pulled out the little business card out his pocket as he looked at the phone number written on it...he may have an idea.


	2. Chapter 2

Raindrops hit the window as Sam slowly opened his eyes. It was daylight that he could clearly see through the small gap of the curtains but the dull brightness through the steamed up windows was not something he missed. Sure he didn’t mind it when he was indoors but knowing he will most likely have to go out in it today was not something he was exactly happy about. He should probably get out of bed because any moment now Charlie or Rafe are gonna tell him to get his ass out because they need to try and figure out the stone to locate the disc. Sam went to stretch out on the bed only to feel a body lying next to him. 

Oh?! too tired for a moment to remember that him and Rafe shared the bed last night, it’s big enough to fit the two of them and Sam didn’t want to wake up with a bad back from the couch so they agreed to share the bed. He guesses the being able to share a bed with each other stems from their first adventure once Rafe Adler entered his life again after Avery, after it was all done they headed to a motel, Sully took one bed and Rafe ended up sharing with Sam in the other. He guesses they were all too tired and exhausted to argue about who’s sleeping were but it was...nice. Rafe fell asleep resting his head on Sam’s shoulder as they sat and in the end Sam had gently placed him into the bed before climbing in himself. That next morning they didn’t speak about it as if it was like a casual thing to share the bed together which is surprising given everything between them. He turned to see Rafe still fast asleep, he must admit it was cute to see Rafe kind of curled up in a ball with the sheets around him, his face so relaxed compared to the usual stern look he has going on while awake. Seeing Rafe fast asleep instead of up early made him wonder what time it was. He reached out for his phone from the bedside table to check the time only for it to be six am, that’s it? He sighed as he put the phone down and relaxed back into the sheets, maybe he could get a few more hours of sl-

Rafe gasped out loud as he bolted awake, arms rising up in defence causing Sam to almost have a heart attack.  
“Jesus Rafe!” He called out with surprise before grabbing for Rafe to stop him from doing anything irrational in his sleep like state. Once Rafe saw that Sam had hold of his arm and that he was in Cutter’s spare bedroom he sighed before closing his eyes for a moment and collapsing back into the bed.  
“You alright?” Asked Sam as Rafe hummed in response.  
“You wanna talk about it?”  
“No”  
“Okay” Responded Sam, he didn’t think Rafe would talk about it but there was no harm in asking. 

“What time is it?” Asked Rafe as he opened his eyes again.  
“Six am” He responded causing Rafe to groan in annoyance before he was sitting up.  
“Pass me the water and pills” Muttered Rafe, sitting up as one hand rested on his head and the other reached his arm out.

Sam looked at the bedside table to see a box of painkillers along with the glass of water.  
“You hungover from one beer?” Asked Sam with amusement, he always assumed Rafe was a lightweight.  
“No I have the headache of all headaches from being out in the rain dumbass!” Groaned Rafe causing Sam to scoff with amusement. Of course precious Rafe Adler would be one to get sick easily from the rain. He took two pills out the box after he handed him the glass of water before Rafe quickly took them from his hand and washed them down with the water. He passed the glass back to Sam, muttering a thanks before he shuffled to lay back down on the bed. 

“How long have you been awake?” Asked Rafe as he turned his head to look at Sam.  
“Not long before you scared the crap out of me” shrugged Sam causing Rafe to laugh, a rare, genuine smile appearing on his face. It was nice to see Sam must admit. He watched as Rafe looked in the direction of the rain, looking at the dull brightness and the rain drops all over the window.  
“I don’t miss it” Said Sam as Rafe hummed in confusion before turning his head back to look at Sam.

“Me and Nathan when we were kids we lived in London for a while with a friend and most days it was just...raining” Started Sam before he propped himself up on one elbow.  
“Never any sun or snow like Scotland...just rain and I was just thinking while I was waiting for Charlie yesterday how I do not miss it”

“Well, maybe if we can figure out this moonstone we’ll be out of London by tonight” Responded Rafe with a smirk  
“Yeah I wish” muttered Sam as he looked at Rafe. His eyes looked up into Sam’s in somewhat of a sweet moment between them before Rafe spoke up.  
“What?” He asked, voice almost a whisper.  
“We’re already a step ahead of them”  
“Okay, so you said last night”  
“Look I’m just trying to say you’ve got nothing to worry about”  
“Who says I’m scared?”  
“I’m not saying that but the way you were last night and just now-“  
“Samuel” Warned Rafe as he looked at Sam, a cold look in his eyes.  
“Okay...I’m just saying...you don’t have anything to fear, you’ll most likely be standing over him this time round” Smirked Sam causing Rafe cold look to soften a little as he gave a soft smile in return.

He knows that Sam is just trying to reassure him but he just can’t tell him what Phobus made him experience, if he did it would just mean unlocking all this other shit from his past that he’s not ready to tell anyone. He’s not ready to tell anyone what he fears the most. Two things played in his mind ever since he saw that freak again.

 _“You’re just a sad little boy who will never amount to anything”  
“Fear is a beautiful thing. It lets us see the weakness in the strongest of people and you Mr Adler are painting a bloody beautiful picture of it”_

As he heard those two things echo in his head again Rafe clenched his fist under the sheets but he was sure that Sam could feel the anger most likely radiating off him.  
“Yeah...maybe you’re right” Muttered Rafe before suddenly the bedroom door was being opened causing them both to look up with surprise.

There was Charlie with an amused look on his face as he leaned against the door frame and crossing his arms as he looked at the two.  
“Now isn’t this lovely” he said with amusement, Sam noticed the raindrops on Charlie’s jacket.  
“You went out?”  
“Yeah I’ve just been to Tesco and brought some cereal so out of bed!” Said Charlie causing Sam to groan and lie back in the bed.  
“I’ll drag your arses out of bed in a minute” he said next before he was shutting the door and heading towards the kitchen.

Sam and Rafe quickly got changed, turning away from each other as they did before they were leaving the bedroom and heading towards the kitchen. Charlie had brought a box of ‘coco pops’ some chocolate cereal which is what Sam needed, some goddamn sugar to get him through today but when he took a spoonful he was welcomed with disappointment.  
“Why is it so bland?” Asked Sam as he looked up at Charlie with disappointment.  
“It’s gross” he continued causing Rafe to grab for an apple instead of the bland cereal.  
“blame that prick Jamie Oliver for your crappy breakfast but stop complaining, I went out in the rain for that” 

Sam rolled his eyes but continued to eat the bland cereal while Rafe sat next to him eating an apple.  
“So what’s the plan?” Mumbled Rafe with a mouthful of the fruit as Charlie tapped against the table.  
“I’ve been thinking” Started Charlie  
“Uh oh” Responded Sam as he took another mouthful of cereal causing Charlie to shake his head.

“We still don’t know were to go next or if there is more to this Stone, we’re stuck...I was just thinking...talking to that bloke yesterday he seemed like the really knows what he’s talking about with all this stuff-“  
“The one we were spying on?” Asked Rafe  
“Yeah”  
“Woah Charlie! He got that stone for those two we can’t trust him!” Said Sam, surprised that he was even suggesting this.  
“Did you see how scared he was of them back there? I don’t think he’s going to be running back to them anytime soon!” Responded Charlie  
“But Charlie for all we know that could just be an act” continued Sam  
“He’s right” joined in Rafe

“Oh come on! you can see he’s clearly not on their side and we heard those two basterds planning to not pay him” said Charlie before he sighed and braced himself against the counter.  
“First of all this is my job that I brought you into” Started Charlie as he looked at Sam before turning to Rafe.  
“Then he brought you into it, this guy seems to be fascinated with all this stuff so who’s to say that he won’t be able to figure out what this stone leads to? And because it’s my gig I should have a say on who’s involved or not” continued Charlie as Sam and Rafe looked at each other before looking back at Charlie.

“I guess there’s no harm in trying” Muttered Sam  
“Fine but if he double crosses us then it’s all on you” added Rafe as Charlie put his hands up in surrender.  
“Then I’ll put my hands up if that happens” he said before he was reaching for the business card stuck on the fridge and began to dial his number.

“Hey mate it’s Charlie from the bar!....yeah...yeah I think I’ve got a job for you mate....how about now?...yeah I’ll see you there, bye” as Charlie hung up he turned to look at the other two.

“You two behave yourselves and I’ll try and be as quick as I can” he said as he pointed at the two before grabbing his keys and leaving the apartment.

........

Jeremy agreed to meet Charlie at a Costa were it was public and indoors away from the terrible weather. As Charlie entered the cafe he spotted Jeremy at the back, fixing his bow tie before he quickly noticed him and waved hello. Charlie softly smiled as he made his way over to the table.

“Hey nice to see you again!” He Exclaimed as he held his hand out for Charlie to shake.  
“You too mate” Responded Charlie as he accepted his hand.  
“Can I get you something? It’s only fair since you brought me a drink last night”  
“Um yeah just a coffee would be nice”  
“Great! I’ll be just a minute!” Said Jeremy with a smile before getting up and heading to the counter to order.

He returned not long after with the drinks before sitting down and rubbing his hands together.  
“Okay what have you got for me?” He asked excited before Charlie pulled out a picture of the moonstone in his pocket.  
“What can you tell me about this stone?” Asked Charlie as Jeremy picked up the picture, eyes widening a little at it.

“I um...I’m sorry but another client already has this” Responded Jeremy as he looked back at Charlie.  
“Not anymore, I have it” He said causing Jeremy to look at him incredibly confused.  
“I-I don’t understand?”  
“I took it from the nutcases you got it for last night” he explained causing a look of betrayal on Jeremy’s face.  
“You followed me?” He asked and Charlie honestly felt a little bit guilty at how hurt the guy looked and sounded.  
“Look it’s nothing personal mate you just had what we were looking for and you seem like a nice guy which is why I want your help-“

“-look I don’t want any trouble I just do my job and get paid for it”  
“They’re not paying you” interrupted Charlie as Jeremy began to connect the dots.  
“You were there?”  
“I was and the minute you left they talked about now you will not be getting a pound from either of them” he explained as Jeremy nervously swallowed, looking down at his cup in disappointment even though a part of him knew that he wasn’t going to get a single penny from them.

“I called you because I’m guessing you know more about the stone than they do and we would like your help” Explained Charlie as Jeremy looked at him anxiously, this was a lot to take in all at once and how could he trust this guy that might do the exact same thing?  
“What’s In it for me?”  
“A cut of what we find”

Jeremy tapped on his cup as if he was thinking about his options.  
“How do I know you’re not gonna do the same thing as them?” He Asked as Charlie leaned forward a little  
“Look mate I don’t expect you to trust me but I have two others in my apartment working on this job with me, Sam Drake and Rafe Adler” He Explained causing Jeremy’s eyes to widen before he leaned forward too.

“First of all did you just say Drake? And second of all last I heard Rafe Adler was dead”  
“Ah okay yeah I said Drake, Sam Drake is Nathan’s brother and when it comes to Rafe if he’s dead then who’s the rich prick that’s been sleeping in my spare bed and drinking my beers?” Explained Charlie with a chuckle at the last part.

Jeremy scanned Charlie’s face with curiosity, he didn’t know what to believe and he didn’t want to fall into a trap.  
“I don’t know if to believe you”  
“You could follow me back to my place, I’ll even make them wave out the window if you want?...I mean if you’re interested in getting what was yours in the first place” suggested Charlie before he leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms. Jeremy did the same as he looked at Charlie, thinking about what he should do. Jeremy shook his head as he studied Charlie’s face  
“Wh-Why do you wanna help me?” He asked softly as Charlie shrugged his shoulders.  
“You seem like a nice bloke and know what you’re talking about and honestly I think it’s tight what they did so I’m giving you the choice to join us” Explained Charlie as Jeremy kept silent as his eyes scanned him.

“I mean if the answer is no we’re a little busy and I can’t waste time so I’ve gotta get going” sighed Charlie as he got up from his seat and left the café. From the corner of his eye he could still see Jeremy still sat in his seat watching him as he left but he knew that was about to change any second now. As he thought, quickly coming up behind him was the sound of footsteps getting louder and louder as they caught up with him down the path.  
“Wait!” He called out as he caught up with Charlie, grabbing his arm to stop himself from falling as he stopped.  
“Whatever we find will be split into four?”  
“That’s right”  
“Okay fine, I knew those assholes were going to screw me other so what the hell! but you have to prove the other two are there because I still don’t trust you one hundred percent” said Jeremy as Charlie smirked at him.  
“Then follow me” 

.................

It was a little quiet back at the apartment, Sam lay on the sofa, one arm hanging off the back of the sofa watching as Rafe sat at the kitchen counter reading a book he had taken from Charlie’s bookshelf. Sam was a little further away from him but he could just make out that the book he was reading was ‘Doctor Sleep’ by Stephen King  
“First time reading it?” Asked Sam trying to make conversation  
“Re-read actually” he responded as he kept his eyes on the pages  
“Didn’t take you for someone who likes horror” Said Sam as he shuffled to get more comfortable.  
“Well life is full of surprises Samuel” Muttered Rafe before turning the page.

“You know...a certain someone with a hat reminds me of another certain someone, do you think that’s the look he’s going for?” Asked Sam causing Rafe to hum in amusement and a little surprise that Sam even knows about this book, he always seemed more focused on the history stuff during their two years after Rafe got him out of jail and less of the fiction.  
“Yeah well lets hope he ends the same way she does” Muttered Rafe before closing the book and putting it to the side.

Charlie had been out for some time and in all honesty both of them were growing bored sitting in his apartment. Rafe got up from the stool to make his way over to Sam lying on the couch.  
“Come on we could at least analyse the stone” suggested Rafe as he reached down to take the stone from the coffee table before suddenly Sam was moving his arm from the back of the couch now pointing a toy gun at Rafe.  
“No touching the booty!” Said Sam in some stupid pirate voice that Rafe was unamused by as he looked at the gun now pointed at his chest.  
“Where did you get that?” Rafe Asked unamused, he looked as the smirk of Sam’s face widened.  
“Charlie’s room”  
“Of course” Muttered Rafe as he rolled his eyes in response.  
“Come on! He has two” teased Sam in a sing song voice as Rafe narrowed his eyes as him.

“I don’t think we have time for-“ a foam bullet was shot at Rafe’s chest, bouncing off him and dropping to the floor. Rafe looked at his chest before looking back up at Sam as he raised his eyebrows at him and Sam looked at him challengingly back, the smile on his face growing wider.  
“That’s how you wanna play? fine” Muttered Rafe as he ran behind the couch the grab the other one before shooting a foam bullet at Sam, hitting him in the ass as he tried to get off the couch.

“Ah! Give a guy a second!” Called out Sam before he was running to head towards the kitchen counter. Rafe didn’t waste no time shooting the foam bullets as Sam traveled to his hiding spot. Sam did a roll as he slid towards the counter before he was pointing the toy gun towards the direction of Rafe.  
“Gotta come out at some point Adler!” Called out Sam before Rafe quickly popped his head up from behind the couch to fire a bullet, Sam did too before the both ducked down to avoid the bullets.

Rafe decided to make a run for it to get closer to Sam. Sam had peaked out and began firing the foam bullets as Rafe tried his best to avoid them before Rafe was getting closer. Taking Sam by surprise, Rafe came charging at him and tackled him down onto the floor now straddling him as Sam looked up at him with an almost flustered look. Sam may have had some not so innocent thoughts travel to his mind as Rafe straddled him with a smirk on his face.  
“I win” he said, voice like a purr as he said it before he was pressing the toy gun to Sam’s head.  
“Any last words?” He asked next, the grin never leaving his face.

“Yeah” breathed Sam as his hand began to slowly travel to Rafe’s hip before his final word left his mouth.  
“Tickle” He said causing Rafe to furrow his eyebrows with confusion.  
“What?” His eyes widened as he realised what was coming next.  
“Wait Sam do-AH!” Rafe yelled out as Sam’s fingers found his sides and began to tickle him.

Rafe yelled out in a fit of laughs, crinkles appearing in the corner of his eyes and collapsing on the floor as Sam now straddled him.  
“SAM GET OFF!” Rafe yelled out in between laughs as his body wriggled to try and get away from Sam’s fingers.  
“I think I’ve won” teased Sam before suddenly the apartment door was being opened taking them both by surprise.

They both quickly pulled away from each other as they turned to look at Charlie at the door unsure about what he’s walked into before looking around to see the foam bullets all over the floor.  
“If you’re done with whatever you’re doing our guest is still skeptical and needs you both to wave through the window” Said Charlie before the two awkwardly got up like two children who had gotten into trouble before making their way over to the window.

There they saw down below a dark haired man with a short beard wearing a grey suit fitted with a bow tie standing around who they assumed was Carter. Rafe knocked on the window causing Jeremy to jump a little with surprise before he was looking up at the two. Sam waved as Jeremy put a hand up to wave back before he was heading to the entrance of the apartment complex. Charlie went back down to meet him before he returned back to the apartment.

As Jeremy entered the apartment his big brown eyes looked at the two with amazement.  
“Sorry, I heard that Nathan Drake had a brother but I didn’t think I’d ever meet him!” He Exclaimed before he was holding his hand out for Sam to shake.  
“Hear that Rafe? Someone has heard of me” chirped Sam as he accepted Jeremy’s hand and turned to Rafe with a smirk. As they pulled away Jeremy turned to Rafe  
“Rafe Adler? I’ve heard so much about your family, other things you’ve found in articles I’ve read and your mission to find Avery’s treasure, man I thought Charlie was lying about you because I thought you were dead but you’re here! It’s a pleasure to meet you!” He Exclaimed with excitement taking Rafe by surprise as he shook his hand.

“Pleasure to meet you too” responded Rafe and as they pulled away Rafe couldn’t help but smile a little to himself that at least someone knew of things he had done and his involvement with Avery. The small smile didn’t go unnoticed by Sam and he couldn’t help but smile a little too.  
“Charlie says you might know something about the stone?” Asked Sam as they all took a seat at the kitchen counter and Rafe went to get the stone from the coffee table.  
“Shit, you weren’t lying when you said you stole it” Muttered Jeremy as he looked at the stone.

Jeremy took hold of the stone as he looked over it before finding what he was looking for.  
“See here?” He started as he put his finger on some barely visible markings.  
“There’s some marking that I think would become more clear if we were to turn the lights out” Explained Jeremy as Charlie got up to turn the lights off.

As they did the room filled with darkness and still there was no sign of any of the markings becoming visible.  
“I’m not seeing anything” Said Rafe  
“I think I have an idea, anyone got a lighter?” He asked next before Sam was taking his lighter out his pocket and pushing it over to him. 

“Thanks” he muttered before he was opening it up and attempting to start the flame.  
“You want help with that?” Asked Sam as he watched the guy struggle to start it.  
“No it’s okay I’ve got it” He responded before the flame finally started, turning the stone over the placed the side with the markings over the flame before turning it back around. As he did there they saw the marking begin to glow as they all looked with amazement.

It was a small map with a little x on it and the area the x was on looked all a little too familiar.  
“Is that?...is that Madagascar?” Said Sam causing Rafe to groan, they really were going back down memory lane and Rafe was not liking this one bit.  
“Looks like it is” Muttered Charlie before going to turn the light back on and Jeremy passed the lighter back to Sam.  
“So they don’t know about this right?” Asked Rafe as Jeremy shrugged his shoulders.  
“They never asked so I never told them, Evelyn didn’t take time to analyse it and while Phobus took a closer look I think he still missed the markings so no I don’t think they do” Responded Jeremy causing Rafe to smile.  
“Perfect”

“So lads, the plan is we head out tonight before those basterds find out its us” Exclaimed Charlie before grabbing four beers and passing everyone one.  
“Sounds like a plan” smirked Sam before holding up his bottle.  
“To Blackbeard”  
“To Blackbeard!”

.................

Phobus entered the room to see Everlyn throwing the box across the room, an empty box to be precise. It crashed against the wall, smashing into pieces as Everlyn yelled out in anger.  
“It’s gone! The stone is fucking gone!” She yelled as she began to pace the room, her fingers pulling at her short, dark curled hair at one point.

“It’s that antique collector from yesterday Carter! It’s gotta be him!” She continued before stepping closer to Phobus.  
“That little shit was trying to push me into paying him right there and then it’s gotta be him!”  
“Relax Miss Stone” Phobus finally spoke causing Evelyn to stop her pacing and look at him eyes wide, anger boiling inside her.

“Don’t tell me to relax when that babbling fucker has stolen what is mine!” She yelled as she stepped closer to Phobus.  
“Don’t you mean ours?” He Responded before his gloved hand was reaching up to take her chin.  
“This is my mission and I invited you, I decide how much you get...remember that Miss Stone” He said before Evelyn harshly turned her head away from his hold. 

“Doesn’t matter who gets what, we don’t have the moonstone to find the disk!” She hissed  
“We’ll know soon enough, I didn’t tell you this but I had cameras installed into the warehouse. Anyone that enters will be caught” Explained Phobus before he was reaching into his pocket to search for last night on the cameras. Everlyn came closer to look at the screen as they saw the footage of Jeremy Carter driving into the warehouse, climbing out the car to press the button to access the secret passage and driving through. Skipping to twenty minutes later there entered three men, one bald guy in a leather jacket, another guy a little taller with brown hair and then a much smaller guy-

“Oh hello” purred Phobus as he paused the video and zoomed in on Rafe.  
“You know this guy?” She asked  
“Oh me and Mr Adler go back”

“Looks like we’ll be meeting again”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first half of this chapter is about what Rafe got up to the moment Avery’s ship sunk while the second half goes back to the present.
> 
> Warning - Violence in this Chapter

_Madagascar 2016_

Water, water entering his mouth and feeling like it was filling his lungs. That’s the first thing he felt when he woke up, the sound of explosions began to fill his ears seconds after. He gasped out as the floor beneath him broke apart and collapsed into the water, the treasure that he just about missed when Nate cut the rope to send him to his death began to fall into the water too. In a panic and weakness he began to frail his arms about in a attempt to avoid the treasure rapidly coming for him and to stop himself from drowning. Loud, deafening explosions went off as he attempted to swim out of the cave and hopefully back to shore. It was hard to see were he was going, feeling on the verge of passing out again and the various obstacles he had to avoid.

He dipped under the water again, seeing the explosions continuing on as he in a panic attempted to swim back up gasping for breath loudly, struggling to stay up before he forced and pushed himself to continue on. He could feel this was of relief as he began to see the light, he was almost there forcing himself up to grab for the ledge before pushing himself up and dropping to the ground. 

He cried out, feeling to sharp sting of the gash on his side as he lay on the floor for a moment and hearing the sound of footsteps coming towards him.  
“Well I’ll be damned” one of them muttered before three Shoreline men came into his sight and one reached down to help pull him up onto his feet. Was he losing blood? Is this why he felt so weak? He remembers taking a hit to the head before Nate boarded the ship and the various gashes on his body from the sword fight but everything kind of felt a little like a blur. He couldn’t process that he was being led to one of the boats before he closed his eyes again.

When he opened his eyes again he was in pain, confused and if he was honest a little scared.  
“Sir we need to get you out of here” Said a voice as they went to grab him.  
“Don’t touch me” slurred Rafe as they tried to pull him up.  
“Sir-“  
“Don’t touch me!” Repeated now raising his voice a little and now swinging his fist and hitting one of the shoreline soldiers in the face with his fist. The man yelled out in pain before Rafe was rushing to get off the boat. He doesn’t know why he hit the guy, he feels confused and felt like his mind was telling him to get off and get away. The voices calling out after him began to fade as he rushed through the crowds in the market currently going on, hand clutching his side as he looked around he didn’t know what for he just wanted something, anything.

“Is he alright?”  
“What?”  
“Look he’s bleeding”  
“Hey man you alright?” Rafe didn’t realise the voices were aimed at him until he felt two hands on his upper arms. No he wasn’t alright, he was in pain, he felt weak, he’s pretty sure he’s dying but he can’t seem to get the words out to tell this guy who is now looking like a blur. He could just about make out another guy and a girl coming to join the guy currently holding him before everything felt like it was fading to black.  
“Woah, woah, woah!” he heard the guy calling out before felt his body give up standing and everything went dark. 

When Rafe came to he felt like he was blinded by bright light and the sound of beeping. He felt like his throat was dry like sandpaper and his body ached. As his eyes began to adjust he realised he was in hospital  
“Hey look who’s returned to the land of living!” called out a unfamiliar voice next to him causing Rafe’s heart to skip a little with fright before he turned to see who it was. It wasn’t the man that held him but he recognised him just about as one of the men that were coming over to him. He had short dark hair, a beard, glasses and was a little overweight from what he could see, it’s not like that mattered but the guy was wearing the most horrendous checkered shirt he had ever seen. He wanted to speak and ask why the hell he was here but then he heard the door open, slowly turning his head to see two others entering the room another guy and a girl.  
“Hey! You had me worried back there!” Said the guy with a smile, he was smaller than the one sitting next to him, had short brown hair and a soft smile. The girl had dark brown hair that came to her shoulders, dark brown eyes and just like the guy next to her she gave a soft smile.

Why were they here? Why did they stay? They don’t know him  
Rafe didn’t know what to say as he looked at all of them, a part of him wanted to ask who they were and another part of him wanted to tell them to get the hell out. He went to open him mouth to speak whatever his choice was but no words left his mouth the only thing to come out was like a whisper but with no words being formed. 

What he wasn’t expecting was the guy with glasses to lean over with a glass of water and a straw for him. Hesitantly he leaned his head up a little to take a sip, already feeling the cold relief of the water sliding down his throat.  
“You lost a lot of blood apparently, you’re bloody lucky to have ran into us” Said the girl as she leaned forward a little, resting her arms on the headboard. She’s British from what he can hear while the other two were American.  
“Wh-who are you?” Rasped Rafe, finally able to get some words out his mouth.  
“I’m Ella, this is Noah next to me and the idiot on the chair who most likely scared the shite out of you is Harley” she explained as she pointed as them both. Rafe swallowed, throat still feeling dry but he could tolerate it a little better.  
“Why are you here?” Asked Rafe most likely sounding a little cold and harsh but the three standing around his bedside honestly felt a little humiliating and overbearing.

“Well” Started Noah a little nervously as he looked at the other two for a moment.  
“When you passed out in my arms we kind of didn’t want to leave you...we wanted to make sure you were okay” he continued to explain, someone wanting to make sure he’s okay? Well that’s a first or maybe they knew who he was and wanted some money as gratitude, that’s not happening.  
“Here we are taking a vacation from work and spent the last of it at your side” joined in Harley causing a little annoyance in Rafe  
“Well I didn’t ask you to be here” Said Rafe causing Harley to raise his eyebrows at the tone of his voice.  
“I’m just saying you’re lucky we were there” it was silent in the room, an awkward silence as the three awkwardly looked at each other before Noah spoke up.  
“What happened”  
“Nothing” Said Rafe, voice quick in response. They don’t know him, they have no right to know his business and what happened on Avery’s ship.  
“Yeah, looks like nothing love” Scoffed Ella causing Rafe to narrow his eyebrows a little with annoyance. It’s none of her goddamn business what happened.

“Look, we assume you’re not from around here so we didn’t know if there was anyone who could identify you...is there anyone we can call?” She asked. Is there anyone? Nadine? No she betrayed him...just like Sam, his father will most likely continue to humiliate him once he finds out about this and he will continue to be the joke and laughing stock of the family...he really was alone.  
“No...I have no one” muttered Rafe quietly causing the three to look at each other.

Rafe had to stay in for the night so that the nurses could keep an eye on him due to his head injury before they can discharge him. He didn’t know what his plans were or what he was supposed to do once he got out, most people probably think he’s dead by now and he didn’t know if he cared anymore. He just felt angry and humiliated about the whole Avery situation, he found Avery’s treasure, he was in hands grab of it all and it was taken from him.

What took him by surprise was that Ella, Noah and Harley returned and they returned with what looked like bags of food.  
“We know how bad hospital food is so we thought you’d appreciate this” exclaimed Harley as he held up the bag in the air before they all sat down on chair with their boxes of food and Harley put his on the table over his bed.  
“Thanks” muttered Rafe causing Harley to raise his eyebrows  
“Was that a thank you?” Harley teased a little causing Rafe to grumble a little as he sat up on the bed.  
“Come on leave him alone” Said Ella while leaning forward and gently slapping Harley’s arm.  
“I’m not teasing it’s just nice, no offence but you had this angry look on your face...which you still kind of have now” he explained before his words slowed down a little as he looked at Rafe’s face before sitting in the last empty chair.

He was quiet but Rafe was wondering why the three of them were going through so much effort to keep him company. It felt overbearing but at the same time he couldn’t explain it...it kind of felt...nice.  
“Hey um we never got your name” spoke up Noah as he looked at him softly. They don’t know who he is? Well that’s a first.  
“Rafe”

It had been five months since Avery and Rafe didn’t think he’d be where he was now. He ended up traveling to LA with the three that got him to a hospital back in Madagascar and slowly he grew a friendship? Is that what this was? Turns out all three of them have an interest in antiques, literature and history, a small world to find other people interested in similar things. He grew closer with them and began to learn all these different things about them. Noah was actually a history lecturer at a local college and would often talk a lot about history, the way his eyes would light up and how passionate he sounded felt almost all too familiar...it reminded him of Sam. Harley ran the local library which was often quite quiet due to most residents of LA with a lack of interest in books. Rafe decided to make it an interest, one thing he hated about the Avery search is how clueless he felt in regards to the history of Avery and he’ll not forget the religious concepts as Sam had to break it down to him. He wanted to be able to have the knowledge so that’s what he did, he spent a lot of days in Harley’s library searching through the history section before just reading and taking notes on various topics. Being homeschooled as a kid and being forced to read books he hated he kind of took a dislike to reading for many years until now, determined to know more about history and expand his knowledge he actually ended up taking a strong interest in reading even surprising himself with how much he’s taken in as he has full blown conversations with Noah over various historical topics. The other two roll their eyes at them but Noah appreciates it. Ha, if only those Drake brothers could see him now.

One day at the back of the library as he was deep into another book he felt two large hands place themselfs on his shoulders causing Rafe to jump a little with surprise.  
“You need a break” it was Harley in his ear.  
“I’m fine”  
“Look it’s great that you like history and all that crap but you keep reading the same things you’ll get bored or give yourself a headache” He continue as he reached his hand up to Rafe’s head and ruffling his hair causing him to shove Harley’s hands off him.  
“There’s nothing else to do around here so I’m making myself useful” Said Rafe as he looked back down at the book, pen in his hand tapping against the notebook he had next to him.

Harley left for a moment before coming back with a book in his hands.  
“I’m just saying...take a break from the history stuff for a moment” he said before dropping the book on top of Rafe’s book.  
‘The Shining’ by Stephen King was in front of him causing Rafe to scoff and lift the book up.  
“Really?”  
“Hey the shining is a classic, you read it?”  
“No but I’ve seen the movie”  
“The book is completely different to the movie the only things that are the same are the names, the hotel and Danny’s gift-“  
“Well Danny’s gift would have been useful to me five months ago” muttered Rafe before putting the book to the side. Before Rafe could go back to the history book it was being taken from the desk causing Rafe to raise his eyebrows up at Harley.

“Give it a chance, sometimes it’s nice to indulge yourself once in a while in fiction and what better way to start than with a classic horror?” Exclaimed Harley as he pointed at the book.  
“Fine” huffed Rafe.

Rafe learned that Ella lived and grew up in London most of her life before she moved to America a few years ago as part of a ‘new chapter’ as she called it and that’s when she met Harley and Noah. She seemd to have a strong passion for history, places and artifacts to be precise and out of the three Rafe felt he was the closest with her. The first night Rafe moved into the spare bedroom of their home he spent the night sat up with her drinking a bottle of bourbon and talking about things. In the end he ended up spilling what had happened back in Madagascar to her, he must have been drunk because there was no way that he would have told her about it but here he was telling her about his goal to find Henry Avery’s treasure and how Sam and Nathan goddamn Drake took it from him. 

After he told her she had started to laugh which was not the reaction that he had wanted.  
“What?” He said slowly as his eyes narrowed and he felt his anger boiling.  
“Okay I have a theory, wanna hear it?” She asked as she cocked her eyebrow.  
“Not really”  
“Well I’m telling it” she had responded before turning a little more to face him.  
“Okay so you clearly don’t like the famous Nathan Drake that’s very clear but Sam Drake on the other hand....” she started before slowly as a grin appeared on her face before she slowly leaned in, face close to his that he could smell the bourbon that she had been drinking.  
“You like him” she whispered, Rafe raised his eyebrows up in annoyance, was she serious?  
“Did you not just hear what I told you he-“  
“Ah, ah, ah!” She continued as she interrupted him.  
“You like LIKE him” she said as she emphasised the word like. Rafe Scoffed as he snatched the bourbon from her hands  
“You don’t know anything” he muttered before he took a swig.

Ella stuck with her theory that Rafe likes Sam whenever Rafe mentioned something in the past involving Sam she’d often coo causing him to have ‘the grumpy face’ as she’d call it.  
“I know I’m right, you like him” she’s often say every time Rafe argued against it. Alongside that Ella had told Rafe about her dreams and ambitions  
“I’d like to discover a lost city like Atlantis or something”  
“Atlantis is not real”  
“Isn’t it?” She’d often say  
“It’s fictional”  
“And that’s what people believed about Shambhala until a certain name I can’t mention around you discovered it!” She exclaimed before gritting her teeth a little in regards to the Nathan topic. Rafe huffed as he crossed his arms as he kept his eyes on her a scowl he didn’t realise he had causing Ella to grin.  
“So I’m saying how would we know it’s not real if it’s never been discovered?” After finding out about Rafe and his search for Avery, Ella has set up some sort of plan that the four of them could search for a lost city or even just the two of them and the dream may have happened.

Once day Ella has came in to the library to interrupt Rafe’s research to tell him that she’s found something, a little artifact while away for a few days and she believes that it could be the first step to something big.  
“I know a bloke in London who is kind of an expert of these kinds of things so maybe he can tell us if this is worth looking into”  
“What if he just takes it for himself?” Asked Rafe before Ella shrugged it off  
“Nah he’s a bit of an odd bloke but I trust him”  
“He got a name?”  
“Alister he’s never given away his last name to anyone but he likes to go by Phobus for some reason I don’t know but anyway...you coming with?” She asked, eyes filled with excitement and a huge smile on her face.  
“Sure”

.....

He remembers how excited Ella was on the plane ride and as they arrived in London, her arms wrapping around one of Rafe’s arms as she gave him a tour. Rafe has been to London many times as a child and some in his adult life but he let her guide him anyway. Harley and Noah had text them a few times to ask if they had landed safely and other things. She spent the morning in excitement as she showed him all the places she used to go growing up before they headed to this guy’s place.

The moment he met Alister he didn’t like him, what fucking weirdo walks around wearing a top hat, back coat and holds a walking stick they he clearly doesn’t need. There was something dark about him in his smiles as he talked and a part of him was telling him to go. Part of him was telling him to just grab Ella and leave the building. He wanted to leave but he saw how calm Ella was around the guy, she knows and trusts him so it’s okay to trust him right? Maybe he’s over thinking things because of the events of Avery with what happened with Nate, Sam and Nadine, maybe he just struggles to trust people. 

Alister had told them that the artifact that Ella found may actually be the first step to something big and that they should toast to celebrate. He let his guard down he knows it, Rafe drank first and noticed how weird the bourbon tasted and the effects started quickly, he’s still not sure if Ella drank hers because she showed no symptoms or effects as he was. He saw things, no not just things, someone. He saw someone he never wanted to see in his life ever again...someone that always scared him. 

He had dropped to the ground and began shuffling back in fear unaware of what else was going on around him the only thing he saw was him but on top of that Alister seemed to make himself known, making his presence visible as he now towered over him. 

“Fear is a beautiful thing. It lets us see the weakness in the strongest of people and you Mr Adler are painting a bloody beautiful picture of it”

That’s what he had said as the voice echoed in his ears as he tried to get away from what he was seeing. What pulled him out of it was the sound of a loud, echoing gunshot ringing in his ears. He blinked a few times, sweat dripping at the top of his head before he heard a dark chuckle.  
“Until we meet again Mr Adler” he had said but Rafe’s vision was a little blurred so he couldn’t point out where Alister was. As his eyes began to adjust he felt sick, an overwhelming sickness fill him like he wanted to throw up and the sound of gargled gasps. As Rafe turned his head he saw someone on the floor, holding their neck, blood covering their hand. As his eyes began to adjust he realised who it was.

“No” he whispered before he was rushing over to Ella’s body on the floor.  
“No, no, no, no” he repeated as he pressed his hand to were the bullet had hit her throat to try and put pressure on the wound.  
“Hey Ella I need you stay with me okay, you’re gonna be fine” he had said but he knew, he knew she wasn’t gonna be fine. Her eyes were looking up at him as she struggled to talk, blood in her mouth and gargled sounds leaving her.  
“No don’t talk” he had told her but she didn’t listen, her head lifted up a little to get closer to his face so that he could hear her.  
“G-go” she had chocked out, her head moving a little to indicate towards the door, even now as she was dying she was still determined for Rafe to stop him in her final moment.

He looked up towards the door of were Alister must have left as Ella’s body went limp, eyes open as she lay lifeless on the ground.  
“Ella? No Ella wake up” his voice sounded a little choked up as his bloody hands held her face, gently slapping her cheeks a little to try and wake her up, bring her back to reality but she was gone. Her eyes looked lifeless and her hand no longer kept pressure on her neck...so more sounds of her breathing...she was gone. A choked whine left Rafe as he looked at her before slowly he reached his hand up to brush her eyes shut and slowly standing up to leave, there was nothing else he could do for her. 

He was covered in blood, everywhere felt distant, echoing and blurred and now he was hearing his phone ring. He felt numb and defeated as he slowly grabbed his phone from his pocket to see it was Noah calling. He didn’t think as he answered the phone and was just silent, what was he supposed to say? How was he supposed to tell him what happened?

“Hey I thought I’d ring to ask how you guys are getting on! Rafe?” He couldn’t speak, hearing Noah’s happy tone of voice he felt stuck on his words.  
“Rafe? I can hear you breathing what’s wrong?” His voice grew worried and concerned as Rafe now tried to speak.  
“E.....El....Ella’s dead” he finally said, his voice felt cold, defeated and emotionless as he said it. Noah was quiet for a moment as the words left Rafe before he was speaking again.  
“What do you mean she’s dead?” please don’t make this any harder than it is he was thinking to himself as he closed his eyes for a moment before speaking again.

“He shot her....took the artifact” he lifted his hand up to look at the now dried blood, dry and crumbling.  
“I...I should have stopped him...it’s my fault” he said before lifting his hand back down.  
“Rafe what do you mean she’s been shot? Why? How? What do you mean you could have stopped him?” Noah was now frantic and Rafe couldn’t handle it, he explained what happened but Noah clearly didn’t want to accept it and what else was he supposed to do? He knew were he stood now...this was over he came into their lives and now this had happened, he lost the only person he ever considered a best friend and he knows he can’t go back to them, he can’t live with the other two and look them in the eyes knowing that he could have done something if he didn’t drink that stupid drink or had just gone with his gut instinct and dragged Ella out with him.

“Goodbye” were Rafe’s final words before hung up he could hear Noah still trying to ask questions but he ignored him as he hung up. Walking over to the nearest river he dropped his phone in and began to walk. He couldn’t go back there.

He was now alone again.

.........  
_Present day_

Here they were on their way to Madagascar, first time for Cutter and Jeremy while it was a trip down memory lane for Sam and Rafe. Cutter had been driving the boat while Sam and Jeremy had been discussing theories at a small table inside of the boat. Rafe sat somewhat away from the table but listened and observed to what they talked about in regards to Blackbeard. 

“Madagascar is a huge place, you have any idea where the treasure could be mate? I mean you’ve been here before” Asked Charlie, hands still on the wheel but turning his back a little to Sam behind him.  
“Maybe Libertalia since it was a pirate safe heaven and pretty big, maybe there were parts me and Nathan never entered” Explained Sam causing Jeremy’s eyebrows to rise up.

“I’m sorry did you just say you’ve been to Libertalia? The long lost pirate island?” He asked with amazement as Sam smiled back  
“That’s right”  
“Holy shit” he muttered with amazement that Sam seemed pretty proud about.  
“So you think the treasure is in Libertalia?” Asked Charlie as Sam shrugged.  
“It’s just a guess but everything got destroyed back there so I don’t know” he muttered before turned to look at Rafe sitting at the back.  
“What about you?” Asked Sam as Rafe raised an eyebrow  
“What about me?”  
“What do you think?” He asked next.

Rafe sighed as he stood up to join the table  
“I think we’ll find a clue but the treasure won’t be in Madagascar. I mean Blackbeard is the most feared pirate, the guy was insane” Started Rafe as Sam looked him him curiously.  
“He lit fuses in his hat and would set his beard on fire before battle to scare others I remember the traps Henry Avery set out for us so I doubt that Edward Teach would have even been allowed in Libertalia or even the idea of Teach and Avery in the same space as each other doesn’t exactly sound like a great idea” Sam had a smile on his face as Rafe explained this, feeling somewhat sort of pride even if it’s just little facts.

“People believe that Blackbeard was buried after his death on an island in the Bahamas, you think it’s there?” Asked Sam as he crossed his arms as Rafe shrugged.  
“Maybe...in 1716 he joined a crew...the crew of Benjamin....Benjamin”  
“Hornigold?” Added Jeremy  
“Yeah that’s the name! But anyway they were located in the Bahamas and that’s why they believe he was buried there but him and his crew took over the Caribbean so maybe”  
“The treasure is hidden there” Said Sam breathlessly as he looked at Rafe.  
“Maybe” He muttered before it went silent but Sam’s eyes stayed on Rafe, back to those two years they spent together Sam was the one who was telling a clueless Rafe about Avery and now look how the tables had turned, if he was being honest he was actually proud.  
“Look at you” Said Sam softly in awe almost like Rafe did when he found out Sam knew Latin.

Rafe wasn’t really sure how to respond, the look on Sam’s face like he was amazed at what he had told him and that line that he had said to Sam all those years ago repeated back to him. Rafe couldn’t help but smirk a little in amusement at Sam’s reaction, trying to hide this weird overwhelming feeling he felt inside.  
“I mean it could be possible it’s in the Caribbean but like a hidden in plain sight kind of thing and maybe whatever we find here will point us to it” added Jeremy causing the two to pull from each other’s gaze and look at him.  
“If it was in the Bahamas it would be too obvious if everyone knows that’s were he lived!” Joined in Charlie from over at the stirring wheel of the boat.

Sam licked his lips before leaning forward a little on the table.  
“Avery was last seen in Scotland but he had us all on this chase doing these trials which were for his crew members which lead us to this island....so maybe Blackbeard is doing the same” suggested Sam as Jeremy nodded in agreement.  
“Nothing is ever bloody simple”

Time went by on their journey and Rafe stood alone out on the back of the boat looking out at the water. He had Harley’s library to thank him for that little fun fact session he had just given Sam, he read about a few pirates which included the famous Blackbeard...he didn’t think he’d be here looking for his treasure, fuck he didn’t think he’d ever be going after a pirates treasure ever again after Avery. He could hear heavy footsteps behind him but he kept his eyes on the view in front of him, he recognised the sound of Sam’s footsteps.

He could now smell cigarette smoke before he finally spoke up.  
“How did you know all of that?”  
“There’s a thing called books Samuel” responded Rafe as he turned his head a little to look at Sam before looking back at the water. The footsteps of Sam grew louder and louder before he was at his side and the smell of goddamn cigarette smoke was filling Rafe’s nose.  
“What books?”  
“Does it matter?”  
“No...guess I’m just proud, Rafe Adler knows his pirate facts and now has his own theories” smirked Sam as Rafe raised an eyebrow at him.  
“You jealous?”  
“Nope...I knew all the things you told me I’m just surprised...in a good way! Sometimes it’s nice to let someone else do the talking” He exclaimed before bringing the cigarette back to his lips again.  
“So” he started as he blew out the smoke and leaned forward, hands on the bars.  
“Have all this stuff in your fancy library?” He smirked as Rafe scoffed and shook his head.  
“I had a friend that owned a library, spent most of my days just reading” Explained Rafe as Sam nodded his head.

“Where you with this friend after Avery?”  
“Yeah and two others they kind of...took me in but a few things happened and I ended up just going place to place alone after that” explained Rafe as he stared out at the water. Sam couldn’t point what it was but there was something in Rafe’s eyes, sadness? Guilt? Rafe was with these people before running into him again...did they know about this Phobus guy?

“Hey um...if this is personal then tell me and I won’t ask again but...were these friends with you? When you met this Phobus guy?” Asked Sam causing Rafe to look at him surprised and almost annoyed about the personal questions.  
“Getting a little invasive Samuel” he almost spat causing Sam to raise his hands up in surrender and an apologetic but awkward look on his face.

“I was just asking...sorry” he said before they went silent again. Rafe started tapping his hand against the bar and felt like his body was clenching a little, hesitant. He closed his eyes for a moment before he exhaled softly.  
“One of them” he said causing Sam to turn his head to look at him.  
“One of them came with me...her name was Ella” he explained as Sam had this sad look on his face.  
“Was?”  
“He killed her...shot her in the throat” Rafe finally said almost emotionless and coldly like he did when he told Noah on the phone causing Sam to raise his eyebrows up with surprise.  
“Shit” muttered Sam as he put his cigarette out.  
“I was drugged and she was shot” said Rafe as Sam but his lip for a moment, unsure in how to deal with this.

Rafe kept looking out, tapping his fingers against the bar.  
“We’re gonna find this treasure and him and Evelyn will be leaving empty handed” Said Sam in a way of trying to reassure him as Rafe turned to look at him and gave a sad smile. They looked at each other for a moment before they heard footsteps behind them to reveal Jeremy 

“Hey guys sorry to interrupt but we’re just about to arrive” he said before going back inside.  
Sam sighed as he looked at Rafe  
“Let’s find this treasure”  
“Let’s find this treasure”


	4. Chapter 4

Here they were back on that god forsaken island, in a way this island had affected Sam and Rafe and changed their lives in many different ways. It gave Sam a stronger taste for adventure that he had been missing on all his life and for Rafe due to his near death allowed him to see things in a new perspective and change his lifestyle. It doesn’t help that they both still kind of get shivers about this place the moment they arrive on the island.

“Looks like we’re the first, better get going before those arseholes arrive” muttered Cutter as he drove right up to the shore and put on the brake before getting ready to climb out. Cutter was off first, followed by Jeremy who already had his journal out along with Rafe next and then Sam behind. It felt weird the moment Sam’s feet touched the sand, over two years since he had been here searching for Avery’s treasure with his little brother and here they were heading back to Libertalia...well whatever was left of it. Sam has often wondered if during this search if Rafe took the time to look at his surroundings like him and Nathan did because as he looked at Rafe who looks as much on edge about this as he is.

“This place must be huge” Exclaimed Jeremy as he looked at his surroundings in amazement.  
“Ever been on an island before?” Asked Sam as Jeremy shook his head.  
“I’ve always gotten things for clients from museums, auctions and small places...never anything from an island before so this is all new to me” he explained as he opened up his journal and began to write down things as they all paused for a moment unsure of where they were supposed to go. Cutter turned to look at the group before pointing at Sam and Rafe.  
“You lads gonna lead the way?” He asked as the two looked at each other.  
“Sure...you remember the way?” Responded Rafe as he turned to Sam.  
“I....think?” Muttered Sam as he rubbed the back of his head before the two hesitantly took the lead as the other two followed behind.

Phobus and Evelyn along with their army had arrived on the island about twenty minutes later. Evelyn stood arms crossed, expensive shades on her face as she huffed in annoyance at the sight of a boat already on the shore.  
“Looks like they’re already here” she huffed as Phobus smirked.  
“Well we are following them seeing as they do have the stone”   
“You know how this could have been avoided?” Started Evelyn.  
“We should have kidnapped them, asked them what they know, shot them down and taken the stone back instead of tailing them because right now they’re a step ahead!” Spat Evelyn in a huff before climbing off the boat.

“They won’t be ahead for long Miss Stone, we have an army remember? it will take seconds to get rid of them” he smirked as Evelyn looked around at the sandy island covered with trees before heading back towards Phobus.  
“We should have taken them down the moment we found out they were heading here Alister, you are literally letting them walk all over us!” Phobus held his finger out to stop her from speaking anymore before pulling out a syringe from his pocket.

“I’m not letting them walk over us I’m letting them think they are...I’m observing for now but I’m hoping to have a little fun and catch them at their weakest” he explained with a smirk as he tapped on the bottle of the syringe, it was filled with his special little drink causing a wide grin to appear on Evelyn’s face.  
“You are one sick fuck” she said with a grin as Phobus raised his eyebrows for a second.

“Maybe...I’m just a little curious to how my little bird is” Smirked Phobus as Evelyn furrowed her eyebrows together and crossed her arms.  
“You mean Adler?”  
“That’s the one” he purred as he held up the syringe again.  
“You see miss Stone I’ve seen a lot of people react to this stuff but Rafe Adler was one of the most breathtaking I’ve seen” he explained causing Evelyn to scoff.  
“Careful, you sound like you’re in love with him”   
“I’m just looking forward to our little reunion that is all” he smirked before putting the syringe back in his pocket and looking around at the mercenaries climbing off the boats as they arrived on the shore.

Evelyn was ready to order the mercenaries to start moving so that they could find this disc but Phobus stopped her.  
“My job remember” he said causing a flicker of annoyance and a little anger fill Evelyn as he smirked at her.   
“Gentlemen! Let’s move!” He ordered as they began to make their way into the island.

......

“It’s bloody boiling” complained Cutter as they made their way through the island.  
“It’s not that bad” Smirked Jeremy as they continued on  
“Well you Americans are used to the heat, it’s always pissing it down back in England so when it’s hot it’s bloody hot” he continued to complain as he wiped the sweat on his forehead.  
“Careful not to sunburn your head” smirked Sam before Cutter was shoving him.  
“Oh piss off”  
“Children. Please” spoke up Rafe still ahead of everyone else as he pushed through plants and leaves in hopes to find the remains of Libertalia that Shoreline didn’t destroy. They were always so intent on blowing every goddamn thing up that he wouldn’t be surprised if whatever is here to lead them to Blackbeard’s treasure was already gone and destroyed. 

They continued on walking until Jeremy had pointed out something  
“Look theres houses...is that Libertalia?” He asked causing everyone to turn towards the direction that he was pointed while a wide grin appeared on Sam’s face at the familiar sight of that long lost pirate utopia.  
“Oh man I’ve been here before but this does not get old” breathed Sam in amazement.  
“Well I never” Muttered Cutter is amazement and Jeremy put his hands on his hips as he took it all in. So desperate to find Avery’s treasure Rafe never really gave himself the chance to take in all of his surrounds...he was in Libertalia for a second time! The famous pirate utopia that people were unsure ever existed. In a way it got in thinking about Ella’s theory about Atlantis...hey maybe after this that could be his next journey.

“You alright?” Asked Sam as he was pulled out his thoughts as Rafe looked at him a little with surprise.  
“Yeah it’s just...a little weird being back” muttered Rafe as he looked at the remains of the place.  
“And because we’re here together and not trying to kill each other?” Added Sam as he crossed his arms and nudged Rafe a little.  
Rafe shrugged “I mean...that too” he smirked as he looked at Sam.

“Come on lads, lets get looking Yeah?” Called out Cutter as he jumped down and everyone began to follow after. They all split up to look in the various individual homes, the places were mor for less basically destroyed, abandoned or emptied out so any sign of Blackbeard was becoming unlikely well...that was until Jeremy had yelled out for them.

“Guys!” He called out as the three rushed over to Jeremy who was standing in front of a well. As they all came over he kneeled down and pointed at something on the stone. It was a horned skeleton carved into the stone, small enough that it is almost missable at first glance.  
“That’s Blackbeard’s logo” said Jeremy as he stood back up before they all looked down the deep well.

“My guess is that the disc could be down there” suggested Jeremy as they kept looking at the dark well before Jeremy was pulling out his rope.  
“So! Who’s doing the honours?” He called out as he held the rope  
“Why not you?” Asked Cutter  
“This was my idea and suggestion so I shouldn’t have to go down there and besides...I don’t like the dark”  
“Oh bloody hell” muttered Cutter as the other three looked at each other and Jeremy held his hands up in surrender.

“I’m not going down there” Started Cutter as they all looked down the deep well. All they knew was that deep at the bottom of the well could be the disc that was needed to find out where to go next, like a piece to a puzzle. Sam, Rafe and Charlie all stood around as they looked down, from what they could see it wasn’t hugely deep but it was deep enough that you needed a rope to climb down and back up.  
“Why not?” Responded Sam as he turned to look at Charlie.  
“Space looks really small and I’m not putting myself through that”   
“Oh come on it’s not that bad!” Exclaimed Sam as he pointed his hand to the well.  
“Well you go down there mate!”  
“I need to stay up here!”  
“What for?”  
“to hold the rope for you!” Explained Sam. Rafe rolled his eyes as he looked at the two fighting over who will be going down the well to collect the disc and Jeremy just watching it all happen still insisting that he will not be doing the honours. With the way this was heading they won’t be getting anywhere if he doesn’t do something.

Rafe huffed in annoyance as he grabbed the rope from Jeremy and began to tie it around himself.  
“Rafe?” Questioned Sam as they both stopped their bickering and turned to look at him.  
“Because you idiots can’t make a decision I’ve decided for you, I’ll go down and get it” Explained Rafe as he tied the knot and tugged a little to make sure it was secure around him. Cutter and Sam looked at each other before looking back at Rafe with surprise.  
“You-you sure?” Asked Sam and if Cutter knew any better he was sure that Sam sounded a little worried about Rafe going down there. Sam had denied that anything was going on between him and Rafe but the longer this job had been going on for the more Cutter believed that it was a lie given the looks between them throughout, either that or they are clearly into each other but haven’t done anything about it. Jeremy hadn’t been with the group for long and he himself was picking up on hints about the two of them and that there is clearly something going on between them.

“Yes I’m sure, you two will just continue to fight about it if I don’t, I’m looking for a disc right?” Responded Rafe before stepping closer to the well getting ready to climb down. He sat on the ledge of it, his legs swinging down as Sam nervously swallowed.  
“Hold the rope and don’t drop me” Said Rafe as Cutter gave a salute  
“Alright princess” he smirked before taking hold of the rope and Sam hesitantly joining him in holding it before Jeremy was joining behind.  
“Hey Rafe?” Spoke up Sam causing Rafe to turn his head to look at him.  
“Just...just be careful, just say the word an we’ll pull you back up” he said as Rafe nodded before carefully turning around so that he could start climbing down. 

Slowly and carefully Cutter, Sam and Jeremy fed the rope as Rafe slowly dropped down into the water at the bottom of the well. Rafe wouldn’t admit it but he felt a little anxious as he got deeper into the well, even though he had a flashlight it was something about the darkness and the unknown of what’s under the water had him a little fearful. The whole experience with Avery allowed Rafe time to think things over about his life and his choices, telling himself that if he were to go back into the treasure hunting thing he’d get his hands dirty instead of relying on others so here he was.

He gasped a little with surprise as he dropped into the freezing cold water, it went up to his abdomen and it caused his stomach to clench at the cold feeling. He already knows he’s going to get sick from this, he always caught colds easily, having the headache of all headaches after being in the rain he imagines whatever sickness he gets will be a step up from that.  
“Find anything?!” Called out Cutter from above.  
“I’ve literally just hit the water of course not!” He responded before holding out his flashlight and looking around, it was hard to see if anything was in the water causing Rafe to groan in annoyance. He had no choice but to dive under for a moment to look around, Yeah he was definitely going to get sick after this.

He took a deep breath before ducking under the water, luckily the flashlight was waterproof allowing Rafe to have a better look under. There was sand at the bottom of the well and Rafe began to brush it around to see if the disc was buried under the sand. As he brushed his hand across the sand he came across some sort of old looking box. He dug his fingers into the sides and began to pull but it wouldn’t budge. Well since there was no sign of anything else this must be the disc right?  
Feeling short of breath Rafe rose back up from the water and gasped for air.  
“Rafe you okay down there?!” Called out Sam.  
“Y-Yeah I think I found a box...I think it might be in there!” Rafe called out in response before taking another deep breath and ducking back under the water. Going straight back to the box he pulled again, still no sign of budging before he clutched tighter onto the box and pulled harder about three or four times before it finally released from the tight hold it had in the sand.

He rose up from the water again, gasping for air before he looked at the box in his hands and began to inspect it. He was certain that the disc was inside the box due to the box having the same horned skeleton on it...Blackbeards logo and because he’s not sure were else it would be but he wanted to make sure instead of this being a waste of time. He look a moment to try and find the opening of the box before he heard the sound of hissing echoing in the well causing him to pause.

That’s when he saw what looked like a snake emerging from the water and going right towards him. Rafe screamed, a loud blood curdling scream he had never heard from himself before as there was multiple of them emerging from the water. The box being pulled out must have caused some sort of disturbance that they were not too happy about.  
“Rafe?! RAFE!” Yelled out Sam above as Rafe threw a snake into the water that attempted to wrap around his arm as he now thrashed about in the water, box falling back in as he was in a panic to get away. Sam, Cutter and Jeremy could just hear the loud thrashing of water and the terrified screams of Rafe.  
“Pull him up!” Yelled Sam in a panic as he tried to pull at the rope.  
“Rafe?!” Called out Jeremy as they felt the rope pulling in their hands as Rafe thrashed around in a panic. Cutter watched to see what looked like Sam looking down the well as if he was planning something stupid.  
“Rafe I’m coming!” Called out Sam as he began to pull on the rope, leaning a little closer towards the opening as if he planned to jump down there himself to get him.   
“Don’t!” Ordered Cutter as he went to grab for Sam to stop him before he does something stupid leaving them both in trouble.  
There seemed to be more snakes appearing in the water wherever they were coming from.   
“Wait!” Shouted Rafe as he tried to calm himself before he reached down into the water he had dropped box, picking it back up. His wet hand holding the box tightly and the other held the rope.  
“Pull me up!” He yelled and Sam didn’t have to be told twice as he began to pull at the rope with Cutter and Jeremy behind giving extra support. The hisses of snakes in the water grew more aggressive as Rafe looked back down at the water, heart pounding in his chest and a feeling of relief as he got closer back up to the top. He held the box tightly in his hand and was relieved to see Sam’s face the moment he reached the top.  
As Rafe got to the top Cutter watched as Sam didn’t seem to care about the disc for once. First thing Sam grabbed was Rafe, he didn’t need to grab Rafe because he could climb out himself but it was almost a panicked look on his face as he desperately grabbed for him. Sam wrapped his arms around the smaller man, not caring that he was drenched and Rafe dropped the box onto the ground before his arms reached up hesitantly embracing him too.  
“What happened down there?”   
“Snakes...a lot of them”  
“Jesus, don’t ever scare me like that again yeah?” Muttered Sam as Rafe nodded his head.  
“Okay”  
“Holy shit you’ve got some balls” breathed Jeremy as he picked up the box off the floor.  
Cutter watched the two, almost as if that they forgotten that they had company, nothing going on between them his arse! He knew Sam was talking crap because he saw the stares they gave each other but the sheer panic when he heard Rafe scream in terror seemed to confirm that something was going on. Probably if he wasn’t there to hold him back Sam probably would have jumped into the bloody well like an idiot to get Rafe himself leaving them both screaming about the snakes. Now here they are holding onto each other like there is no tomorrow. 

Jeremy looked at the two with raised eyebrow as he gave Cutter a quick look. Cutter cleared his throat causing the two to jump with surprise and quickly pull away from each other.  
“Now if you two love birds are done shall we see what’s in the box?” Asked Cutter causing Sam to clear his throat in embarrassment, a slight flustered look on his face.  
“Um yeah” Muttered Sam before him and Rafe made their way over to the other two.   
They all stood around as Jeremy pulled at the flimsy lock before the all sighed in relief as they saw the disc they were looking for in the box.

“Well thank god for that” Muttered Cutter as he put his hands on his hips as Sam looked at Rafe with a grin and patting his shoulder, his own way of saying without words that he’s proud of him.   
“We better get go-“ before Sam could even finish gunfire was going off causing everyone to quickly run for cover.   
“Shit, shit, shit!” Yelled out Jeremy as he pulled out his gun  
“I’m done for they’ve found out I’ve turned my back on them and now they’re gonna fucking kill me” he continued on as the place turned into a whole shooting range. They did what they could to take as many mercenaries down as possible but it was getting to a point were bullets were running low and they needed to just make a run for it.

“To the boat!” Yelled out Rafe before they all began to run as fast as they could through the island trying to remember the way that they came from. The gunfire continued on as they were being followed   
“Don’t stop keep going!” Yelled out Sam as they all continued to run and jump to various areas as fast as they could in an attempt to try and get away as quick as they can.

They all felt relief as they saw their boat still intact as they ran to the sandy beaches, gunfire still going off behind them as they ran.  
“Quickly!” Yelled out Sam as he got on the boat first, Jeremy was second as Sam grabbed his hand and pulled him up before Cutter came next and then finally Rafe. Once they were all on the boat Sam was rushing to the controls and starting the boat up to quickly get away as fast as he could. 

The gunfire grew quieter and quieter but they all finally felt the relief as they got further and further away from the island.   
“I need to change” muttered Rafe with his hands on his hips.  
“That scared huh?” Teased Sam as he looked back at the group before back at the water.   
“No because I’ve been in a goddamn well you idiot” Spat Rafe before turning to enter the inside compartment of the boat and to change into something else. 

“Right shall we see if the stone fits the disc?” Started Cutter as he clapped his hands together and Jeremy pulled it out from his little bag along with the stone.  
“Rafe you done yet?!” Called out Sam as he put the break on the boat for a moment and Rafe came climbing out. Rafe has changed into a long sleeve, tight fitting black shirt with some suitable pants and now Sam felt himself nervously swallowing because it turns out long sleeves was a good look on him.

“Here” said Rafe as he came over to the group as Jeremy held the stone ready to put it in the disc. They all watched with anticipation as the stone was placed in and the disc began to turn in various directions before the x on the stone had moved. An island on the Caribbean Sea by the looks of things.

Sam looked at Rafe, raising his eyebrows up a little with surprise mainly because of Rafe’s theory earlier on in the day.  
“That’s the Caribbean Sea” Said Sam as he looked at the whole group and Rafe couldn’t help but smile a little to himself that he was right.

“Well done mate” said Cutter as he patted Rafe’s back.  
“So...we should probably get going before they catch up with us” suggested Jeremy as Sam gave a salute   
“Aye aye!” He Called out in a stupid pirate voice  
“Oh bloody hell”  
“Oh come on! We’ve found the island! I have a right to do my pirate voice!” Exclaimed Sam as he grabbed the wheel and set off.


End file.
